1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for automatically inputting time information in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for automatically inputting time information in a mobile communication terminal that can automatically set time in an asynchronous mobile communication terminal based on the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication)/GPRS (General Packet Routing Service).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal based on the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication)/GPRS (General Packet Routing Service) in an asynchronous mobile communication system is designed such that time information can be displayed using an internally embedded RTC (Real Time Clock), different from a synchronous CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) terminal. Accordingly, a user must initially input time information into the GSM/GPRS-based terminal in the asynchronous mobile communication system. Further, users are inconvenienced because they must again set time information whenever the GSM/GPRS-based terminal is switched from a power-off state to a power-on state in the asynchronous mobile communication system.
A synchronous CDMA terminal in a synchronous mobile communication system automatically receives and sets time information from a base station during a terminal setup operation. In this system, the user does not need to directly input the time information into the synchronous CDMA terminal, because time of each terminal is automatically set according to time information transmitted from the base station.
However, because the base station does not transmit time information to the asynchronous GSM/GPRS-based terminal and each terminal user directly inputs the time information if desired, the time information may not be the same in each of the terminals. When the asynchronous GSM/GPRS-based terminal is used, users are inconvenienced because they listen to a present time provided by speech through an ARS (Auto Response System) and manually set a time when not holding a watch.
Moreover, whenever time information is reset as the power of a backup battery is discharged from the asynchronous GSM/GPRS-based terminal, or the terminal is moved to a region having a different time zone, there is a problem in that the user must manually manipulate the terminal, i.e., manually reset the time.